Combination Lock
.]] A '''Combination Lock' (as named internally) is a device utilized six times in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. This device controls nearby systems and Samus is required to interface with it in order to progress. The device is attached to a nearby system and has three locks. To use it, Samus inserts a protruding cylinder on the device into her Arm Cannon. She must then rotate each lock and press down to lock it; this is done by twisting and pressing A on the Wii Remote in Context-Sensitive Mode. Each lock has a different color: the first is yellow, the second turquoise, and the third light green. All turn yellow once they have been locked in. A holographic green circle rotates around the cylinder inserted into the Arm Cannon. Sometimes the X-Ray Visor is required to access these terminals, at which point the colors will become yellow, orange and pink from the heat signatures. Combination Locks appear on Bryyo, Elysia and the Pirate Homeworld. Samus encounters one on the head of a deactivated Mogenar-class War Golem in the Grand Court on Bryyo. It requires the X-Ray Visor, which she does not have on her first visit. After obtaining it and returning to this room, she can use the Lock to reactivate the Golem long enough for it to stand and reveal a pool of Phazon, containing a Phaazoid which can split into a red variant. Combination Locks appear on SkyTown, Elysia the most. Samus can unlock a Combination Lock to remove the wall obstruction between the two upper sections of the Steambot Barracks room. In the Security Station, a Combination Lock keeps a gear that separates two halves of the room, and releasing the Lock lowers this shutter. A Lock appears in the Turbine Chamber, used after Samus kills the Berserker Lord that ambushes her and uses the Spinners in the room. The combined actions release the First Bomb Component of the Theronian Bomb for her Gunship to pick up. In Metroid Processing, a Combination Lock is used to get to the bottom floor, where a Circuit board to reactivate the Central Specimen Tank is available, as well as an optional Energy Cell, SN-3871S-7. Another Combination Lock is used to escape the lower chamber of the Main Cavern in the Pirate Mines once Samus has destroyed the Mining cannon and stolen the Nova Beam. After shooting two nodes through a Phazite wall that blocked her entrance, a Combination Lock must be used (with the X-Ray Visor) to lower the wall. Scans .]] ;General:"Terminal controls nearby door. Use of an advanced visor system is necessary to operate it." ;Mogenar-class War Golem (Grand Court):"Mogenar-class War Golem is without power. Unable to activate with current suit upgrades." ;Mogenar-class War Golem (Grand Court, X-Ray Visor obtained):"Mogenar-class War Golem is without power. Head-mounted switch used for manual activation." ;Control terminal (Turbine Chamber):"Control terminal is online. Interact with terminal to open the hatches in the floor." See also *Security lever *Pirate X-Ray Pad *Pumping station *Switch (Complex) Category:Locks Category:Bryyo Cliffside Category:SkyTown Category:Eastern SkyTown Category:Pirate Mines Category:Context-Sensitive Mode